


Connection

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: E-mail, F/F, Hinge, Instagram, LinkedIn, Quarantine, Snapchat, Text Messages, Zoom Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: The story of Miranda and Andy as told partially through social media.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 90
Kudos: 475





	1. July 2020

“Okay. Emily. How are we preparing the layout next month that’s different from the previous months?” Miranda asked, flipping another page in the Book.

Emily sat up straighter and adjusted her screen. “As you can see, we’ve been working on using the monochromatic rainbow trend, weaving the colors throughout the issue and using predominately rounded sans-serif fonts. We could also feature contrasting colors in the shoots.” 

“Nigel, are you planning pieces that would work with this?” 

“Yup.” He nodded, hand still on the glass of wine he was hiding just off screen. “We’ve been working together on it.” 

Miranda nodded thoughtfully. “I prefer the color scheme on page two.” 

“Great.” Emily let out a small sigh of relief, leaning back. 

Miranda had found a new use for the Book during quarantine. Each department head was required to send their ideas to the printer ahead of the monthly zoom meeting and Miranda received the hardcover tome with just enough time to slash and burn. 

Miranda had also pared down the monthly meeting to include only herself, the art director, the fashion director, and the journalism director. 

“Andrea.” Miranda drawled slowly. “What do you have for this month’s issue?” 

“I want to continue highlighting Black Lives Matter public art installations and interview some of the activists in the movement to talk about next steps and ways to get involved at all levels. We’ve also been researching the effects of the virus on the garment industry and specifically on haute couture production.” 

“Sounds good.” Miranda closed the book and announced. “I’ll email my notes by end of day.” 

Miranda’s box went black and disappeared. Nigel’s wine glass came into frame and he took a big swig. “See ya.” He grinned before disconnecting as well. 

“Have a good one, Em. I like the layout ideas.” 

“Thanks.” Emily said and opened her mouth to say something as Andy too disappeared. “Alright...” Emily picked up her phone.

Andy pushed her laptop closed and stood up, stretching the leg that she had been sitting on for the better part of the meeting when her phone dinged.

Andy furrowed her brow, looking down at the phone, considering her response.

Emily chuckled to herself, getting out of her desk chair and flopping down onto her day bed and firing off another couple texts.

“Well, fuck.” Andy sighed. She looked at the closed door, contemplating what she was going to tell Miranda.

Emily smiled. She was not a particularly social person but since Andy had returned to Runway, they had become good friends. Apparently not good enough for Andy to tell her that she was holed up in Miranda’s house - but she wasn’t bothered. She was trying to remember the previous month’s zoom session and if it was in another room in Miranda’s house that she just didn’t recognize.

Andy exited the bedroom and walked down to the sitting room. Miranda was typing away on her laptop as Andy set her own down on the coffee table. The older woman didn’t look up from her task and Andy pushed her laptop away and straddled her lap.

Miranda grinned, running her hands up Andy’s thighs and around to grip her ass. “Well, hello.” 

“I have your attention now?” Andy teased. 

“Absolutely, darling.” She squeezed Andy’s ass and Andy ground her pelvis against Miranda’s, drawing out a low moan. 

Andy captured Miranda’s lips in a languid kiss. When they separated, Miranda watched her with half-lidded eyes and Andy whispered. “Emily knows.”


	2. May 2020

Two months earlier...

“And you’re being safe?” Miranda asked her daughter as she walked down the hallway. 

“Mom.” Caroline scoffed. “Cassidy is teaching from the living room and I was furloughed. We don’t even go out for groceries. We couldn’t possibly be safer.” 

“I know. I just worry.” 

“Yeah, we worry about you too.” Caroline sighed. 

“I too do not do my own grocery shopping.” Miranda assured her. “I haven’t had an in-person meeting in months.” 

“That’s not the only thing we worry about. You’re all alone in the townhouse. You don’t even have a pet. How are you not going out of your mind?” 

“I… stay in touch with people.” Miranda insisted. “I have zoom meetings all day long. At the end of the day, I’m genuinely ready to be rid of people. Besides which… I might as well tell you I’ve been seeing someone.” 

“Woman! Talk about burying the lead!” Caroline hooted. “How did you meet this person? You going on Tinder dates?” 

“No. It’s someone that I was seeing prior to quarantine. Someone I met through work.” 

“God, it has always been like pulling teeth with you. I have told you every sordid detail of my love life for the last decade and you’re not even going to volunteer the _gender_ of your paramour?” 

Miranda chuckled. “Okay, fine. She’s a woman and I’m very happy.” 

“Good.” Caroline enthused. “Women have always been good for you. You don’t go through the charade of trying to demure yourself when you’re with women. You’re a badass feminist but some part of your programming still makes you attempt to dilute your personality when you’re in a relationship with a man.” 

“It’s rude to psychoanalyze your mother, darling.” 

Caroline grinned. “Who else am I supposed to psychoanalyze since the practice has closed? If I get too deep in the weeds in Cassidy’s psyche I’ll probably discover some things about myself I’d rather avoid.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, mom.” Caroline smiled. “I’m glad you have a significant other during these times. It does make me worry less.” 

“And that is my main goal, after all.” Miranda teased. 

Caroline laughed. “Talk to you soon?” 

“Talk to you soon, darling.” Miranda ended the call as she walked into her bedroom and stripped out of her blouse, removed her bra and retrieved Andy’s Northwestern t-shirt that Andy had left at the townhouse prior to the quarantine. 

Miranda’s phone rang and she retrieved it from the dresser and smiled, accepting the FaceTime call.

“I was just talking about you. Were your ears burning?” Miranda laid back against her pillows.

“Is that what that feeling is? I thought it was because I was laying on my ear for so long during my nap.” Andy chuckled. “Who were you talking to?”

“I was talking to Caroline.”

“Oh, wow. You told Caroline about us?” Andy blinked. 

“Not exactly. I just told her I was dating a woman and I’m happy.” 

“I’m happy too.” Andy smiled adoringly. “I just wish I could actually be there and touch you…” She sighed. “I hate being stuck in my apartment with a roommate I can’t stand and was never meant to spend this much time with. My lease is just about up but I really don’t want to apartment hunt right now so I think I’m just going to sign another year lease.” 

“Is she really that bad?” 

“She was washing her underwear in the kitchen sink this morning, Miranda.” 

Miranda cackled. “I don’t mean to laugh but that’s rather funny.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Andy scolded playfully. 

“So, why don’t you move in with me?” Miranda asked. 

Andy stared at the phone in stunned silence for a moment. “Are you… being serious?” 

“Of course I am, Andrea. I’m all alone in this big house and I miss you terribly.” Miranda admitted. “And if you hate it, you can apartment hunt when quarantine is over.” 

“I won’t hate it.” Andy shook her head. “I know what you’re like so I know what I’d be getting into and vice versa. I just want to make sure you’re _really_ sure because if I move in, I’m going to wanna stay forever.” 

“As long as you want, Andrea.” Miranda insisted. “Are you saying yes?” 

“ _Yes_.” Andy nodded emphatically, smiling from ear to ear. “I can’t wait to see you. I started this call still having no idea when I’d be able to see you again but now… it’s within the _month_. I’m gonna get to fall asleep in your arms every night...” 

“I can’t wait.” Miranda smiled. “Get started on packing and I’ll have my assistant line up a moving company.” 

That night, Andy could hardly sleep. Her thoughts raced with excitement as she lay against her pillows, already mentally packing her belongings. It ended up taking Andy about three days to pack but took Lily about a week to find a moving company that was willing to do it and make all the necessary arrangements. 

Andy’s things arrived at the townhouse three hours ahead of her as she did a virtual walk through of her spaces with the landlord and then snuck out when her roommate was in the shower. Face mask on and window rolled down, she watched out the window of her uber as it drove the familiar route to the townhouse. 

She got out of the car and it drove away. 

"This is it. It's real now." Andy smiled as she walked up the stoop, taking her mask off. Miranda was watching her hungrily, leaning against the door frame. "I can call the Uber back if you're changing your mind." 

Miranda grabbed a fistful of Andy's shirt and dragged her close. “You’re not going anywhere.” Miranda whispered against her lips. 

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist and captured her lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Miranda pulled her inside and slammed the door closed with her foot and then pushed Andy up against it. Andy moaned and Miranda trailed kisses down her neck and latched onto the sensitive skin, sucking hard and leaving purple bruises in her wake. 

Andy panted. Even before, when everything was normal, Miranda lavishing attention to her neck was enough to make her quiver with lust but having not felt the touch of another person in three months, she thought she was going to come just from receiving a hickey. 

Andy cupped Miranda’s cheeks and drew her back up for another desperate kiss. Miranda’s hands deftly slid beneath the waistband of Andy’s yoga pants and Andy felt her knees go weak. 

Miranda pushed a leg between Andy’s thighs, both to help hold her up and rock against her center. Andy’s head lolled back against the door and Miranda’s lips, teeth, and tongue resumed their attention to her neck and shoulder. Andy’s fingernails raked over Miranda’s scalp, gripping fistfuls of the lush silver hair. 

Andy bit her lip as Miranda’s fingers dipped experimentally into Andy’s wetness and felt herself throb with arousal, feeling how wet and ready the younger woman was. She pushed three fingers into Andy, curling her fingers and using the weight of her body to press into Andy’s clit with every thrust. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Miranda.” Andy’s hands tightened in Miranda’s hair, her body already tensing and tingling. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna…” 

Miranda captured her mouth, swallowing up her moans of pleasure as Andy’s body pulsed with orgasm. Finally, Andy slumped against the door and let her head loll back again. 

Miranda grinned, proud of her handiwork. She gently kissed every little bruise that she’d left behind and then trailed sweet kisses back up to her mouth. Miranda broke the kiss, still helping support Andy, and announced. “Welcome home.”


	3. March 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more months earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Anybody out there still going in to work? I am...

"This is already killing me." Andy whined. "It's been a week and a half and I've organized everything I own, listened to two years worth of My Favorite Murder, and filled up two boxes for the thrift store." 

"I already bought a crêpe maker. Quarantine is going to wreak havoc on my waistline." Miranda commiserated. 

"Hey, wreaking havoc on your sensitive areas is my job."

"It's not _havoc_ you wreak, darling…" Miranda purred.

Andy whimpered slightly. "If I had known our last night together was our _last night together_ for a while, I would've…" her voice trailed off in thought. 

"You would have what?" Miranda questioned, putting the phone on speaker and pulling out the equipment to start dinner. "Given me multiple orgasms? Because you did that."

"I don't know. Maybe I should've taped it." 

"Absolutely not." Miranda scoffed with a smile. "No one looks good in homemade porn and I have no interest in seeing my body from any angle I can't see naturally." 

Andy laughed. "Shut up, you have a beautiful body." 

"There are certain things you can't unsee, darling."

"Have you made a sex tape before?" Andy asked, intrigued. 

Miranda sighed. "The girls' father talked me into it once. I was young and hadn't had kids yet. He set up one of the giant 1990s camcorders in the bedroom on the bureau and he was on top the whole time."

"Ew, missionary position for a sex tape?" Andy scrunched up here nose in distaste. "I have a hard time imagining you being happy with such mundane sex."

"Well, this was before my sexual awakening." Miranda admitted. "But he loved that tape; he wanted to watch it constantly. To me it felt like ten minutes of staring directly into his asshole." 

Andy guffawed and then coughed from laughing too hard. "So, does this sex tape exist?"

"Oh yeah, it's in the basement. I did _not_ let him keep it after the divorce." 

"Can I watch it?" Andy asked. 

"Do you have a VCR?" Miranda countered.

"Damn." Andy chuckled. "Are you chopping something?" 

"An onion." 

"At the risk of getting very jealous, what are you making?"

"Boeuf Bourguignon." 

"Mmm." Andy groaned. "Speak French to me…"

"Je cuisine mais je préférerais te manger. Tu es vraiment délicieuse." Miranda husked. 

Andy let out a breath. "I don't know what I'm missing more: your food or your body."

"I know that answer, Andrea." Miranda chuckled. "It's my cooking."

"You're right… but it's very close." Andy laughed. There was a long pause before she asked, "how long do you think this is going to go on?"

"I don't know." Miranda admitted with a sigh. "Hopefully no more than a couple months."

"Months…" Andy lamented. 

"You sound like you're settling into a malaise." Miranda started sympathetically. There was silence on the other end. "Andrea? Are you there?"

"I'm here."

Miranda's phone dinged and she set her knife down on the cutting board and picked up her phone.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Miranda chuckled, unlocking the phone.

“Hello, sweetheart...” Miranda purred. “Ten seconds is not enough…”

“I’ll trade you… you _know_ what I want to see…” Andy whispered suggestively.

“Oh, yeah. I’m going to savour this…” Andy grinned.

“Oh, Miranda… you know what I like…” Andy moaned. “Are you dicing the onions?”

“I’m rough chopping them and then I’m going to cut up a couple carrots.” Miranda whispered seductively. 

“These are the things that are going to keep me warm when I’m reheating my taco bell leftovers.” 

“Oh.” Miranda winced, “ _please_ spare me the details of your quarantine meals. My heart can’t take it.” 

“Mine probably won’t be able to either.” Andy agreed.


	4. November 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months earlier

Miranda lounged on her settee, perusing the digest of food blogs. She already had her Thanksgiving meal planned and ready, of course, but it was never too early to get inspired for next year. 

A notification dropped down, interrupting a recipe for cranberry walnut croquettes. 

Miranda was surprised to have received a work email from Andy on Thanksgiving morning but she couldn't resist clicking it. 

Andy was in the tiny kitchen of her apartment which had no right to call itself a two bedroom apartment, starting the process of editing and identifying areas that she wanted to find more sources to support. 

Ordinarily she would be on her bed or the corner desk in her bedroom to avoid contact with her roommate but her roommate had returned home to Kentucky for the long weekend. Andy was glad to be rid of her, if only for three and a half days.

  


Andy set the phone down and returned to her article. Then her phone dinged again.

Andy stared at the phone for a few long moments, her heart skipping a beat. She licked her dry lips.

  


Andy chewed her lip. She desperately wanted to say yes but she didn't want to _seem_ desperate. She was still weighing her options when Miranda texted again.

It wasn't impatience. Miranda's famously sour attitude had dissipated immensely when she'd been given the reins to Runway back. But that didn't mean that she enjoyed waiting anymore than before… she just want necessarily going to give the poor unfortunate the sharp side of her tongue.

Andy texted back before she could talk herself out of it.

  


Though text messages were devoid of intonation, Andy couldn't help but read that last message as playful and she felt emboldened. She typed back a confident:

Andy set her phone down and then groaned. "What the _fuck_ am I gonna wear?"

**

Andy followed Miranda into her kitchen, tugging self-consciously on her blouse. 

"It smells… like heaven."

"Well, thank you. I definitely didn't just invite you over to shower me with praise." Miranda grinned. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Andy asked, surveying the large kitchen and slew of ingredients. 

"Honestly… no." Miranda shook her head. "I have a system, but I'd love it if you would keep me company."

Andy beamed. "That I can do. You made the right call actually, I'm a terrible cook. But my mom raised me to always offer." 

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Miranda offered. 

"It's noon."

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Miranda repeated. 

"Yes, please." Andy grinned. 

Miranda grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured a serving for Andy. She swirled it in the glass to aerate it before handing it over. 

"Thanks." Andy sipped her wine. "What are you making?" 

Miranda pointed to piles of ingredients as she listed. "Root vegetable spiral tart with creme fraiche and sage, cremini mushrooms in a garlic wine reduction sauce, and cranberry glazed turkey breast."

"Am I crying? Because I feel moved to tears right now…"

Miranda chuckled. "Don't be so dramatic, Andrea." 

"I don't think I've had a home cooked meal in months and I haven't had anything that delicious probably ever."

"You haven't even eaten anything yet." Miranda laughed. "Do you not cook at all?"

Andy scoffed. "No. Nothing like this. I can make grilled cheese and pasta. So much of what I eat is already prepared or processed. I have no talent for cooking. My ex-boyfriend that I was with - during my original tenure at Runway, actually - he was a chef. That was pretty much the last time I ate well… so, like twelve years ago."

"I would've had you over sooner, had I known." 

"If I had known you cooked like this I'd've come over sooner." Andy smiled, "I don't remember this hobby when I was your assistant."

"I picked it up after Irv finally ousted me. I discovered both a knack for it and a sense of validation from creating something." Miranda stepped up to Andy, "open up."

Andy felt a slight blush color her cheeks as her heart sped up and she complied. 

Miranda brought a cherry tomato up to Andy's lips. The cool flesh of the fruit gave Andy a slight shiver as she smiled against it before opening her mouth wider to accept it. She felt Miranda's thumb brush against her bottom lip ever so slightly and her cheeks got hot again. 

She bit into the tomato and couldn't help the moan of pleasure as she tasted the balsamic vinegar and fresh basil. 

Miranda grinned even as Andy blushed fully red. "Sorry. I just…" she continued chewing, "this is insane." 

"Don't apologize. Just keep the compliments coming." Miranda winked. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will abound." 

Miranda smiled. "Who could've predicted?"

"What?" Andy questioned. 

"That after everything that happened and Paris that we'd be here." Miranda slid a small plate of her tomato-balsamic appetizer over to Andy.

"Oh, I knew." Andy insisted as she popped another tomato into her mouth. 

Miranda hummed thoughtfully. 

"Maybe not this exactly." Andy clarified, "but I always knew we weren't done with each other. I think we've always had a pull towards each other; we seek each other out." 

"That's a very romantic thought." Miranda whispered.

"Is it?" Andy posed, hoping Miranda didn't detect the tremor in her voice. 

Miranda reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Andy's ear. Andy caught Miranda's hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. Miranda let out a shaky breath and Andy felt bold, tugging Miranda close, eliciting a soft moan. 

Andy cupped Miranda’s cheek and leaned in but their lips didn’t touch yet. Andy bit her lip, her heart pounding; Miranda tilted her head but was experiencing her own indecision. 

A pot hissed as the liquid bubbled out from under the lid and Miranda’s attention was torn away to deal with the mishap. Andy swallowed hard, willing herself to calm down. 

Miranda turned the heat down on the stove and turned back to Andy. “I’m sorry.” She said succinctly. “I swore that I’d never be _that_ boss.” 

“What?” Andy’s eyebrows went up. 

“That boss that hits on their subordinates.” Miranda clarified. 

“You are _not_ that boss.” Andy insisted. “Were _you_ hitting on me?”

“Well, I thought I was but apparently I’m bad at it.” 

Andy dropped her face into her hands and Miranda watched her with uncertainty. Her shoulders began to shake and it soon became clear that she was laughing. She looked up at the confused woman. 

“I thought… I was terrified that you would pick up on my attraction to you.” 

“You’re attracted to _me_?” Miranda furrowed her brow. 

“Extremely.” Andy explained. “And... I would very much like to kiss you if you would like to kiss me.” 

Miranda closed the distance between them again. They tilted their heads and leaned in slowly, their lips touching for the first time. The kiss was soft but sure and they held still for several long moments. Andy reached up and cupped Miranda’s cheek again, her thumb brushing over her cheekbone. Miranda wrapped an arm around Andy’s waist, giving her a squeeze that sent a jolt of arousal through her. Andy moaned softly and Miranda parted her lips, the kiss deepening slowly at first and becoming more insistent. 

The kiss broke reluctantly, Miranda nipping her lip playfully as she pulled back. 

“I’m going to… finish dinner.” Miranda said, pointing back to the food and then smiled, “but hold that thought.”


	5. November 2019 | Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly an hour after the events of the previous chapter.

After the kiss, cooking and conversation had resumed as if nothing had happened. Well, mostly. 

Andy listened closely to every word Miranda spoke, stunned to hear that there was playful banter and occasional innuendo. And Andy found herself not holding back what she perceived to be shameless flirting. 

When Miranda served the food, all of her nerves disappeared. Andy piled her plate high with everything and paused only when she caught Miranda's eye. 

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at her. "You can take some home. You don't have to eat like it's your last meal." 

"You just have no idea how much I'm enjoying this, Miranda." Andy enthused. "Thanksgiving at my parents' house was always so bland and dry and basic, but this… you were just making this for yourself?" 

Miranda nodded as she finished off a forkful of mushroom. "I enjoy cooking and good food, so I make good food even when it's just for me." 

"Where are the girls today?" 

"They're with their father and his wife. They invited me but I'd rather have a root canal without novocaine." 

Andy chuckled. Had Miranda always been funny? Had Andy just not noticed because she'd been first terrified of her as a person and terrified of her feelings for her? 

Once Miranda had finished her food, she set her napkin down on the table, took a sip of her wine. "So. I suppose we should talk about the kiss." 

"I suppose we should." Andy agreed, feeling her heart sink. 

"I don't ever want you to feel like you can't say no to me or that anything that happens between us will affect your job." Miranda began. "I've liked you for quite a while."

Andy's eyebrows went up. "You've liked _me_? I've had a crush on you for forever."

"You _have_?" Miranda smiled earnestly. 

"Oh, come on, you have to know what a boss bitch you are!" Andy insisted before she could hold her tongue. She inched closer to her until their faces were mere inches apart. "You are the most amazing person I know and you're sexy as hell." 

Miranda's hand reached up, fingertips dancing over Andy's soft skin. "Kiss me, Miranda." She implored softly. "You have an explicit and enthusiastic yes." 

Miranda didn't need any further encouragement, she captured Andy's lips, no hesitation this time. Andy whimpered, her hands finding Miranda's waist, questing over her the flat expense of her back. Miranda's fingers plunged into Andy's thick hair, short fingernails freezing over her scalp. 

Andy moaned and Miranda panted with arousal. She broke the kiss and asked, "would you like to-"

" _Yes._ " Andy answered before Miranda could even finish the question. 

Miranda stood up, taking Andy's hand and guiding her to the stairs. They climbed one staircase and then another. "Your house is very tall." Andy said as Miranda led her through the door into her bedroom. 

"Helps keep me in shape." Miranda chuckled as she grabbed Andy and pulled her close, cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips. 

Andy grabbed Miranda by the hips, pressing her pelvis against the other woman. Miranda moaned and Andy grabbed the hem of Miranda's blouse, pulling it up. 

They separated and Andy pulled Miranda's blouse off, discarding it as Miranda unbuttoned and unzipped Andy's slacks. Andy pushed her pants down and stepped out of them. 

Andy drew Miranda in for another kiss and backed them up to the bed. Miranda landed on the soft comforter, grinning against Andy's lips and scouting back to the pillows, never breaking contact. 

Andy covered Miranda's body with her own, running her hand down Miranda's side and then hiking one of her legs up so she could press harder against her center. Miranda started undid her own pants and lifted up of the mattress. Andy yanked them off and tossed them aside.

Her fingers danced slowly up a trembling thigh before she reached Miranda's hot center. "You smell fantastic." She breathed. She hiked Miranda's leg up again, kissing the sensitive skin off her inner thigh. "What would you like?" 

"Dealer's choice." Miranda grinned, biting her lip, her whole body alight with desire. 

"This feels like an audition." Andy teased. 

"Then you better make a good impression." Miranda said playfully, her muscles trembling beneath Andy's touch. 

Andy put her leg over Miranda's waist and grabbed her ass, dragging her close and rubbing her wetness on Miranda's. 

Miranda let out a surprised moan as she ground into the contact, the friction on her clit already making her dizzy with lust. She pulled Andy in for a kiss as they rocked together. 

Andy broke the kiss and trailed nips and licks down to Miranda's neck. She latched on to the sensitive skin and Miranda's eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted as breathy moans escaped unabated. 

Andy looked down at Miranda's neck and the giant purple hickey. "Oh, no…"

"I don't care. Don't stop." Miranda insisted desperately, grabbing fistfuls of Andy’s sweater. She wrapped a leg tighter around Andy, the sensations intensifying. 

Andy dragged her teeth over Miranda’s neck and started to suck and nip again. Miranda squeezed her eyes shut and started to murmur and mumble, “oh god, oh god, oh god…” 

Miranda’s lips parted and she let out a whimper, her core muscles clenching and relaxing as her body pulsed with pleasure. Andy pulled back to look at Miranda’s face. “Did you…?”

“Yes.” Miranda confirmed, a content smile tugging at her lips. Andy grinned triumphantly. “And now I want to taste you.” Miranda purred. 

Miranda lowered Andy to the pillows and gave her a slow, languid kiss. Andy’s fingertips ran up and down Miranda’s back as she melted into the kiss. Miranda pressed soft kisses to Andy’s neck and then encouraged her to sit up to pull her sweater off of her, continuing her kisses down Andy’s chest, nipped at her stomach, and kissed the tangle of curly hair. 

Andy mmmed and added, “sorry if it’s a little jungle-y down there, I wasn’t expecting to…” 

“ _Hush_.” Miranda chided gently. “You are breathtaking, Andrea.” 

Andy shivered, smiling adoringly. “I love the way you say my name…” She breathed. 

“Ahn-dray-ah…” Miranda whispered seductively, drawing out each syllable and as she finished, her tongue made its first contact with Andy’s clit and Andy arched her back. 

Miranda pressed the flat of her tongue against Andy’s clit and Andy groaned, “Oh, Jesus Christ...” 

Andy opened her eyes with effort to look down and focus on Miranda’s head bobbing between her legs. Her leg muscles quivered and she knew she wouldn’t last very long at this rate. She grabbed fistfuls of Miranda’s comforter, focusing on Miranda’s attentions as her orgasm was building rapidly. 

“Miranda!” Andy gasped, letting out a long, low moan as her orgasm tore through her. 

Andy’s body twitched with aftershocks as Miranda moved back up her body, propping herself up on the pillow next to the brunette. Andy opened her eyes, smiling dreamily at Miranda, cupping her cheek and tasting herself on Miranda’s lips. 

A new jolt of arousal shot through them both. 

Several hours later, Andy left the townhouse with an indelible smile, three tupperware containers of leftovers, and a date for Saturday. 

As she stood on the curb awaiting her Uber, she pulled up her Hinge app.

Andy took a moment to look over her profile before clicking the settings icon and choosing “Delete Account.”

“Am I sure I want to delete my account? Yes.” Andy grinned, clicking the button.

The black SUV pulled up to the curb and Andy slipped her phone into her pocket and climbed into the backseat. "Good evening," the driver said. "Are you having a good Thanksgiving?" 

"I am having an excellent Thanksgiving." Andy admitted, still unable to stop herself from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like November 2019 needed a second part! But then I wasn't sure which social media thing to use but then it came to me. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Everyone's kudoses and comments have been really awesome, thank you all so much!


	6. July 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months earlier...

Miranda reached out and adjusted Andy's sleeve, without preamble. "Oh, thanks." Andy smiled. 

"Mm." Miranda hummed as a response, returning a small smile. 

Nigel shook his head and made a mental note to tease his friend for her ridiculously obvious, but rather adorable, crush on the young woman. 

Emily walked into the room, eyes glued to her phone screen. “The article is live.” 

“Ooh, which picture did they use?” Nigel asked, snatching the phone out of her hands. 

Emily snatched it back, scoffing and swatting at him. “Hands off the phone, Kipling.” Emily chided, holding it out for him to see. 

“I’m looking in a totally different direction than everyone else.” He frowned. 

“They showed me the set and your eyes were literally closed in every other picture.” Emily chuckled.

_Meet the All-Queer All-Star team behind the biggest rebrand of a major fashion publication in media history. The creative team consists of genderqueer gay Fashion Director Nigel Kipling, demisexual lesbian Artistic Director Emily Charlton, bisexual Editorial Director Andy Sachs and their fearless leader pansexual boss bitch Editor-in-Chief Miranda Priestly._

_QUEER MEDIA MATTERS: Miranda, when you were filling the positions, did you set out with the intention of assembling the queer dream team?_

_MIRANDA PRIESTLY: I picked these individuals because I believe very strongly in their abilities so I wouldn’t say that I intended to fill the top positions with queer people. I will say that an industry like fashion will always attract people who want to express themselves and make a place for themselves and a lot of queer people are really looking for that self-expression._

_NIGEL KIPLING: Well said, [Miranda]. I know when I was young I took real solace in Runway._

_EMILY CHARLTON: And our goal now is to continue to be that haven for everyone who feels different and ostracized._

_ANDY SACHS: Studies are saying that up to a third of Gen Z are identifying as queer and there are so may more ways to identify now and I think that media that doesn’t evolve is going to become obsolete._

_MP: For me, as a young person, I only knew of two options: I was either straight or I was a lesbian. I was attracted to men and I surmised I must be straight. It wasn’t until much later that I identified first as bisexual and then as pansexual._

_QMM: I’m actually very excited to have the inside scoop because Page Six has been speculating on your sexuality for years. I really appreciate you being so candid._

_MP: Well, Page Six has never asked. I like to keep my private life private but am proud, now during Pride month and all the other months of the year, to be a queer person._

“Finish reading it later, Charlton.” Nigel insisted, “and have some of this champagne.” Nigel handed a flute to Emily as she slipped the phone into her pocket. 

“MP, would you like to say a few words?” Nigel asked, turning to his boss and friend. 

“Yes, I would.” She nodded. “I want to say that it has certainly been a journey that brought all of us back here together. This relaunch has been astronomically successful and that’s because of the three of you. You three not only believed in my vision of the magazine, you also believed in me to follow me into this endeavor with no guarantees. I have not always been the easiest person to get along with and all of you are still here and I thank you very much.” 

Miranda raised her glass. “To an exciting first year back and to many more to come.” 

The sound of clinking glass resounded in the small room. 

“Well, shall we join everyone else for the party?” Emily questioned, refilling her glass. 

“Absolutely.” Nigel agreed, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Lead the way.” 

“I’ll catch up.” Andy called, though her compatriots didn’t seem the least bit concerned. She turned to Miranda who was also pouring a second glass. 

“Would you like more, Andrea?” 

“Oh, yes, please.” Andy held out her gaze, “I’m a sucker for champagne - any time, anywhere.” 

Andy sipped her champagne and cleared her throat. “I just wanted to say that I really love being back here and being part of this.” 

Miranda put her hand on Andy’s and Andy held still, not wanting the contact to end. 

“I am so glad that you came back to me, Andrea.” Miranda purred. Andy shivered, smiling bashfully. 

The moment was broken when someone called for Miranda from the hallway. “Let’s get to the party.” Miranda gave Andy’s hand a squeeze before releasing her. Andy watched Miranda leave the room and then let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

Andy down ed the last of the champagne and muttered, “get yourself together, Sachs.”


	7. April 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over a year earlier

“Oh my god!” Andy exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. 

“What?” Lily demanded. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“She accepted my follow request!” Andy beamed. 

“The fuck, girl?” Lily rolled her eyes. “I thought you were dying?”

“I could die happy right now, Lil, for real.” Andy stared down at her phone, not believing that Miranda had actually accepted her follow request on her private instagram account.

“Well, congrats on being able to stalk Miranda Priestly more easily.” Lily deadpanned, walking back into the kitchen. “You know you’re a crazy person, right?”

Andy started to scroll the instagram account. Some small part of her still felt like she was doing something sneaky, even though Miranda would have to _know_ that she’d accepted the follow request. She would know that Andy would see her posts.

  
  
  


That night, Andy scrolled through Miranda’s entire instagram as a bedtime story.

**

"I know you used to work here, but I've been told it's pretty different, so I'll give you the tour and take you to your office." The bright eyed woman announced as she greeted Andy at the front desk. "Do you need help with your stuff or would you like a Perrier?"

"I'm good, thanks. On both fronts." Andy smiled even as her eyes took in the surroundings. 

While the runway logo was still hanging behind the front desk, a maintenance worker was in the process of dismantling it, the updated logo waiting on the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Lily, like the flower." She smiled.

"Oh, my best friend's name is Lily." 

"What's her last name? Maybe I know her."

Andy furrowed her brow in confusion. 

"I'm kidding." Lily chuckled. "So, here's the Fashion Department. Nigel's office is in there and the Closet is across the hallway, fully stocked, of course. 

"These are the conference rooms." She indicated four frosted glass doors. "I've been told that the HR department was in here before, but HR and IT are now in the same area as Miranda's office. Here's the Art Department, Emily's office is on the end and there are editing suites on the right, collaborative workspaces on the left. This area here is Miranda's; she has an office and her own conference room. This area in the middle is the lounge and break room and the bathrooms. The bathrooms are all unisex. And last but not least, the editorial department. If we'd gone left instead of right when we came in, you'd get here a little faster but I wanted to show you the rest. It's a little open concept right now and you'll get to choose how it's set up once you hire the people you want. And this… is your office."

Lily smiled triumphantly as she pushed open the door and Andy walked in, stunned. She hadn't had an office before and now she even had a view. 

Andy set her box down on the desk and walked around the office before stopping at her bookshelf. "And are you the assistant for the whole office."

"Lily is my assistant. You'll have to get your own."

Andy and Lily both turned to see Miranda in the doorway. "I'll take it from here, Lily." 

Andy and Miranda regarded each other for a long moment before Miranda strode into the office. Andy felt like she was holding her breath. She hadn’t been this close to Miranda since she walked away from her in Paris. Her heart pounded; part of her expected this to be an elaborate revenge plan. 

“It’s good to see you.” Miranda smiled as she walked right up to Andy and enveloped her in a hug. 

Andy instantly wrapped her arms around the other woman. She had never needed a hug more than she needed this hug. 

“It’s good to be back.” Andy agreed. 

Miranda released her but didn’t step very far back. Had Andy been even a little less anxious she might have noticed Miranda’s own nerves. 

“There are resumes for you to look over, if you don’t already have people in mind. There’s also a catalog of furniture to finish your office and department. You can let Lily know when you’ve chosen and she’ll take care of ordering it for you.” 

“Cool. Thanks.” Andy smiled, still riding the oxytocin high of the hug. 

“I think that you, me, Emily, and Nigel should all go out to celebrate the creative team being fully assembled - if you don’t already have plans.” 

“No, no. No plans.” Andy said quickly. “I’d love to go out with you… and the gang. Go out with the whole gang.” 

“Good. Why don’t the three of you pick the venue you’d like when you go and say hi to them?”

“Sure.” Andy nodded. A slight embarrassed flush colored her cheeks - she’d been so nervous to see Miranda that she hadn’t even thought about saying hi to Emily and Nigel. 

Andy waited for Miranda to leave before she went out and hurried over to Nigel’s office. “Nigel, I need your help.” 

“Hello to you too.” He chuckled. “What do you need help with?”

“I need you to help me pick out an outfit to impress Miranda.” 

“Wow. I knew it would be a little uncanny for us to all be back but I am having some serious deja vu.” He laughed. “Girl, you already have the job. She handpicked you. She’s already impressed.” 

“She said that the four of us should go out for drinks tonight and I don’t want to look like a garbage fire at a social outing with Miranda fucking Priestly.” 

“Oh, she did, huh?” Nigel nodded knowingly. He’d known Miranda for too long to not recognize an ulterior motive when he saw one. “Andy, you could wear a burlap sac tonight and Miranda will be glad you’re there. Trust me on this one.” 

“She does seem… significantly chiller.” Andy mused. 

Nigel noticed his point sail over Andy’s head and decided to leave it. “Yeah, she is. It’s remarkable what not living under constant criticism and waiting for the other shoe to drop can do for one’s personality. She’s also given up on marriage which we are _all_ grateful for.” 

“You don’t come and say hi?” Emily demanded playfully, walking in. 

Andy smiled, “Em, you look really good.”

Emily scoffed. “I know.” 

“Miranda wants us all to go out for drinks tonight. You in, Charlton?” Nigel asked. 

“Have you _ever_ heard me turn down a drink?” She smirked.


	8. April 2018, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

The foursome were in a booth at the bar that Emily had chosen. The music thumped but the high-backed booth made a little oasis. Andy realized then that she had been doing the bar thing all wrong and should have had friends with enough money to afford bottle service. 

The waitress had just dropped off their first round of drinks and Emily had ordered a charcuterie. 

“Okay, ladies.” Emily announced, holding up her drink. “Let’s get crunk.” 

Four glasses clinked together and they all sipped their drinks. Andy sipped daintily on hers despite her companions taking generous swigs. Andy wanted to have her wits about her to help avoid saying anything stupid in front of Miranda. 

“Oh!” Nigel laughed, “I totally forgot. Did Emily tell you that the assistant she hired’s name is Emily? How dumb is that?” 

“It’s a very common name, Nigella.” Emily pointed accusingly though her expression was playful. “You’re just jealous because you can never find your name on those kitschy items.” 

He held up his hands. “Fair enough.” 

“I could always find Andy but it was in the boy section.” Andy explained, “when I was a kid I had one of those ‘Andy Street’ signs on my door with sports stuff all over it but I was so stoked that I found stuff and my brother Claus could never find anything.” 

“Oh, if one of the girls found their name and the other didn’t… it was like a war.” Miranda scoffed. “Cassidy found a cheap pen with her name on it once and Caroline didn’t speak to either of us for a week: to Cass for lording it over her and to me for naming her.” 

“How did they get over it?” 

“I stole the pen.” Miranda admitted, sipping her drink. 

Like A Virgin started and Nigel hooted, turning to Emily. “We’re dancing.” 

“Obviously.” Emily agreed, following him out of the booth. “Miranda? Andy?”

“Two left feet.” Andy shook her head with a chuckle. 

They disappeared into the crowd. Andy suddenly wondered if she should move further away from Miranda now that they were alone in the booth. 

“How was your first day?” Miranda asked, absently swirling her drink. 

“Yeah, it was great.” Andy swallowed. “I’m going to start doing interviews this week. I’m excited to get started and I can’t believe I’m going to have my own team.” 

“You deserve it.” Miranda stated. “I’ve been following your career since you left and you’re too talented to be covering the society pages - especially since you got your master’s.” 

“Speaking of, the girls are doing grad school, right?” 

“Yes. Caroline is graduating in July with her MS in Counseling Psychology and Cassidy’s program is longer and she’ll be done next year in December with an MS in Applied Economics.” 

“Wow.” Andy’s eyebrows went up. “I got my MFA in non-fiction, my parents thought I was wasting my money - I showed them, I’m heading my own department now.”

“Are they happy you’ve returned to Runway?” Miranda questioned. 

Andy opened her mouth to answer and hesitated and finally said, “no.” She chuckled, “I think they just remember how much anxiety I had before… but I wasn’t doing my writing and I’ll be writing now. They’ll chill out when they realize your new plan for Runway includes such a strong focus on journalism.” 

“That’s what my education was in and it is a personal passion.” Miranda explained. She paused a moment, “I think that’s why I was hard on you because you reminded me of myself.” 

Andy’s eyebrow went up. “You’re hard on everyone.” 

“I’m…” Miranda chuckled, pointing at her. “I’m getting better.” 

“Okay. I mean. I’ll believe it when I see it…” Andy teased. 

Miranda sipped her drink. “So. Are you seeing anyone currently?” 

“No.” Andy sighed. “No luck in the romance department. My best friend and I moved in together a couple years ago and she’s actually moving in with her boyfriend next month so I have to find a new roommate.

“I dated a woman, Leslie, for almost six months but then grad school ended and she wanted to go back to Colorado after graduation and I wanted to stay and we weren’t serious enough for either to change our plans. Since then I’ve had some dates here and there but nothing serious.” She shrugged, suddenly feeling that she was oversharing. She cleared her throat. “How about you? Nigel said you’ve given up on marriage.” 

Miranda smiled. “I wouldn’t say I’ve given up on marriage. Things are just different since the girls turned eighteen. I used to feel like I owed it to them to be in a stable relationship but it turned out that I should have just been myself from the start.” 

“Things they don’t put in the parenting books.” Andy nodded knowingly despite definitely not knowing. 

“I’m not seeing anyone seriously these days either.” Miranda supplied. 

“Not even Viviana LaGrange?” Andy asked playfully. 

“I said _seriously_.” Miranda shrugged coyly. “I didn’t say I wasn’t having any fun. I forgot you were writing for the society pages. I suppose you know a lot of my dirty secrets.” 

“A few.” Andy smirked. “I’m sure you could tell me a few things that would shock me.” 

“Hmm…” Miranda grinned. 

Andy blushed and took a big swallow of her drink and prepared her response when Nigel and Emily returned. 

**

When Andy climbed into bed, she was still pretty drunk. She didn’t even want to know what the final bill had been but Miranda had picked it up. 

She put her mouthguard in, plugged her phone in and pulled up instagram.

  
  


“Lily!” Andy shouted, “oh my god!” 

“What?” Lily ran into the room, “what’s wrong?”

“She posted a picture of us on her personal instagram!” She squealed, “look, look.” 

Lily laughed, climbing onto the bed with her friend. “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“I’m still drunk. But this is exciting.” Andy insisted. 

“It is, sweetie. It’s very exciting.” Lily gave Andy a squeeze.


	9. January 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months earlier

Miranda sipped her wine, scrolling through Andy’s LinkedIn page for what must have been the thirtieth time that day. Truth be told, Miranda made a habit of following Andy’s career, first by locating her current position on LinkedIn and then by reading her online articles.

Miranda had been proud to watch Andy grow and develop, to pursue her education and strike out on her own. 

Freelance anything was quite the gamble these days but, unless there were unlisted jobs, she seemed to be making a go of it. 

She had been told the previous week that not only did Diana Goldstein want Miranda back at the helm of the magazine but also that she was giving her full creative control. She knew she wanted Emily, who had flourished in the art department before Miranda had gotten the sac and continued her success with other magazines. She knew she wanted Nigel who had always shared her verve for fashion and their tastes aligned rather well. 

But the first person she’d thought of was Andy. She had never really been able to put her out of her mind. She had already asked Emily and Nigel and they had accepted. She was _nervous_ , of all things! Part of her was afraid that Andy would say no and she was also partly araid that that would break her heart all over again. 

Realizing that Andy had left her in Paris had completely eclipsed Steven’s divorce request. It suddenly didn’t matter to her. She suddenly realized that she’d been upset because she had attempted to make something work and it hadn’t cooperated. She realized that she was _happy_ around Andy - or at least as happy as she was capable of being during that chapter of her life. 

In a way, Andy’s abrupt departure had helped her embrace her queerness and eschew the idea that her life had to fit into a mold. Embracing herself authentically had also improved her relationship with her daughters - with whom she’d had no secrets since 2007. 

Had Andy stayed with her in Paris, she may have continued the downward spiral of her personal life. But she’d always had a hole in her heart and a sweet ache whenever she indulged in scrolling through Andy’s LinkedIn page, delighting at any new photo. She drew the line at LinkedIn, scrolling her facebook or instagram felt much more like an intrusion into some place she surely wasn’t welcome. 

So she stared at the screen. She began to type, carefully sculpting her words, wanting to be very deliberate and concise. There was only one way to find out and even if it went poorly at least she would have her answer. If Andy told her to go fuck herself, maybe she could stop pining for the young woman but she would also lose the fantasy. 

“Here goes nothing.” She said to the empty room, steeling her resolve by downing the last of her wine and pressing send before she could think better of it.


	10. July 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years earlier

“Hey Sachs, here’s your invite to the LaGrange-Parkhurst wedding on Saturday.” Her editor set it on the stack of papers on her desk. 

“Noo...” Andy groaned. “I thought we talked about taking me out of the society pages? I got my master’s degree; what was that even for?” 

“So all of a sudden there’s no journalistic value to keeping an eye on the major players in our city?” He fixed her with a look. “But I hear you. You do have a master’s; Alvin is retiring in a couple months and I want to offer you the Society Editor position.” 

Andy stared at him in disbelief. 

“Don’t say anything now. Let’s talk about it on Monday.” He clapped her on the back and tapped the pass on his way by. “Have fun this weekend. Don’t forget to tweet and make sure to get some pics of Viviana LaGrange.” 

**

“Do you get to eat at the wedding?” Lily asked. 

“That’s not the point, Lil.” Andy scoffed. “The point is that he’s not taking me seriously as a journalist. I thought that getting my master’s would actually help but he had Joan interview De Blasio and she has half the experience as I do. I wanted to cover the East Harlem explosion but John sent me to a _flower show_.” 

“Well, you’ve said it before that you have to work your way up?” Lily suggested helplessly. 

“I’ve been in the industry for eight years and I have two degrees.” Andy snapped. 

“Sorry.” Lily held up her hands. 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just feel frustrated and I know I’m going to take the position because it’s good money but it just doesn’t feel good.” Andy sighed. “And I do get to eat the wedding. Normally I wouldn’t but the LaGrange’s are eccentric and they sent actual invitations to the papers.” 

“Do you get a plus one?” 

“Not that eccentric.” 

**

Andy had watched the ceremony - well, watched was generous - from the very back with the other journalists. They exchanged notes because no one could hear or make out everything but Andy felt like she was the only one whose heart wasn’t in it.

The journalists had their own table but the conversation was scant, no one wanting to give away the hot goss that they were picking up. 

Andy drank a glass of wine and, conservatively, ten appetizers before getting up. She knew she should get her photo of Viviana LaGrange - Viviana was huge with the gays, being an eccentric, wealthy lesbian herself, and getting the deets on her would sell more papers than the ‘royal’ wedding would by itself. 

Careful to avoid too much contact with the elite, she weaved through the crowd. She almost ran into a cater waiter when she skidded to a stunned halt. Viviana LaGrange and Miranda Priestly were talking with the bride and groom. 

Andy’s heart pounded. She occasionally saw Miranda at events while covering the society pages, of course, but she usually had warning. She stared at Miranda in awe; she wanted to go up to her and talk to her and she wanted to run screaming. 

She knew that Miranda had come out publicly several years ago but she was still stunned to see Viviana’s arm wrapped around Miranda and Miranda actually smiling. 

She wanted to take her picture and leave and beg Amanda Chan from the New York Gazette for the information about the toasts. 

Andy held up her phone and snapped a picture, turning on her heel before checking if the picture had come out clearly.


	11. June 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years earlier

Emily had had her cast off for almost two months, but her foot still throbbed by the end of the work day. Miranda had graciously sent the new girl on all the errands but she had tasked Emily with something very difficult. 

Miranda had barked at her to find a llama painting that Caroline simply couldn’t live without. 

Emily had been with Miranda for long enough to recognize her moods and she knew that beneath the bluster and orneriness she was _sad_. She wasn’t sad about Stephen - even Emily could tell she always kind of hated him - and she’d successfully saved her job. 

Miranda Priestly was _sad_ that Andy had left her in Paris. Emily couldn’t make it better but she could find the llamas for Caroline. 

Emily sucked in a breath, sitting up straighter. “I found it!” She exclaimed exceitedly.

“Of course they’re freaking _alpacas_.” Emily shook her head. “Caroline does not have a bright future ahead of her in zoology.” She joked to herself as she added the item to her cart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it comes full circle back to the alpaca painting! Thank you SO much to everyone for going on this journey with me. I stayed up way too late tonight but I wanted to maintain my posting schedule. I have so appreciated all the words of encouragement and the kudoses. Seriously and sincerely thank you to everyone who's read all the way to the end, you're all awesome <3


End file.
